KEMBALINYA SANG MATAHARI
by Umo-chan
Summary: maaf yaa sodara2ku kalau ada suatu kata2 saya kurang baik dilihat... wajar kasihan baru pertama bikin fanfi ini kodong
1. chapter 1

Chapter : 1

:

:

:

Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak.

:

:

:

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pambang batasnya,bukanyamati tp ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dg kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

" gloria"

Pagi yang cerah saat matahari mulai mendominasi alam dengan sinarnya yang membawa kehidupan,memzksa sebagian oranguntuk melakukan aktivitas rutinya,dengan semangat yang baru.

Di antara bangunan – bangunan apartemen sederhana yang terrlihat damai dan tenang,membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terasa nyaman,namun sepertinya kalimat tadi,kurang berlaku pada salah satu ruang apartemen di lantai empat dg nomor 15.

dia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena harus siapkan makanan untuk kedua kedua putranya( resiko ayam muda wakwakwakwak.)

Naruto pov,

Haa,aku teringat saat terakhir aku di dunia Shinobidan sampai anaku yg berdua lahir dari wanita yg kucintai

 ** _flashback_**

'Hosh,hosh,hosh,melelahkan sekali sialll' umpat q,kenapa akademi harus masuk jam 08:00 itukan masih terlalu pagi(pagi gundulmu,nrt:brisik),;ooo halo prkenalkan,aku Uzumaki Naruto,murid ajaran ke 2 akademi kuoh,apakah kalian tahu aku adalah serang shinobi? Dan bagai mana seorang sinoi bisa ada di zaman moderen yg mengangap shinobi hanya sebuah legenda,haaaahhhh baiik akan q jelas kan singkatnya saja.

"pda saat itu shinobi aliansi hampirkala karena uchiha abito dan madarah yang telah membangkit kan juubi sempurna,sudah jelas kekalahan akan datang pda kami,bahkan setelah 4 kage telah di bangkitkan dg edo tensei oleh orochimaru ,tidakmampu berbuat banyak,saat semua hampir putus asa akan nasib dunia,tau-san memberikan pendapat bagai mana mengalahkan juubi,dengan kata lain menyegelnya,

"hanya dengan cara itu kita dapat menyegel juubi,tapi-"

"Tapi apa Minato? Potong tsunade bachan,",memotong ucapan tou-san.

"hanya darah uzumaki yang dapat melakukanya,dan dapat di pastikan dia akan,mati"lanjut nya dgansuara lirih pada bagian akhirnya"

Kamisemua terdiam mendengar ucapan tou-san,

"biar aku saja yg melakukanya,"jawab q cepat,bagi manapun juubi harus dikalahkan apapun taruhanya,

"TIDAK'takan ku biarkan kau melakukanya naruto"bentak bac-can,setelah mendengar opiniku,

"tp bac-can hanya aku yang-""

pokoknya tidak,kau sudah trlalu banyak menerima penderitaan naruto,aku hiks tidak akan membiarkan hiks kau menangung beban ini lagi"bantahnya dengan tangis yang mulai mengalir,saat itu aku tertegun melihatnya,namun ada rasa bahagia yang masuk dihati q,slama ini hanya ba-can yang mau menangis untukku,selain hinata-can dan sakura-can,tanpa sada pipi q mulai basah,dengan cepat langsung q peluk ba-can yang masih menangis,

"maaf,ba-can tp hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk megakhiri perang ini"

"t-tapi hiks"

"tidak apa-apa ba-can..aku siap,arigato ba-can"dengan itu aku langsung membut ba-can pinsan,q dapat merasakan tubuhnya brgetar,tanda tak setuju,

"k-ku m-mohon hiks jangan l-lakukan itu hiks naruto..."ucapnya sebelum tubuhnya kehilangankesadaranya,

"gomen,gomen,"bisikku dengan pelan

"ayo kita lakukan tau-san,!"memecahkan suasana yang sempat hening,

"apa kau yakin naru,?"tanya tou-san,dengan tatapan yang sendu,

"aku yakin,nyawaku tidak ada artinya di bandingkan dengan para shinobi yang telah gugur dalam perang ini,lagian 1 nyawa tak adaartinya dengan ribuan nyawa yang akan tewas jika juubi tdak segera di kalahkan,serta, sudah tugasku sebagai sang penyelamat hehehe,"jawab q mantap dg di akhiri cengiran rubah q

"hah,baiklah,tpi ingat naru,kau membuat aku dan khsina sangat banga..memiliki putra seperti mu,"ucap tou-san dgn senyum lembutnya,"dan maafkan aku dan kaa-can mu yang tidak isa memberikan yang seharusnya diberrikan orang tua ke pada anak nya,"tambah nya

"yah,aku tau,dan aku bangga mewarisi darah kalian,

""kalian semua akan mati,dgn jubi yg semprna kalian hanya bagaikan semut dihadapan q,"kata madara dengan arogan,ia berdiri di kepala jubi,

"cih ,jangan angap kami akan menyerah,selama aku masih bernafas,aku pasti,AKAN MENGALH KANMU..."balasku dengan yakin.

"heh coba saja,abito,lakukan,!"

"hn" dengan itu abito langsung maju dgn gunbai nya,

"serang,"dengan itu kamiber enam langsung maju,dengan cepat ku masuk mode biju dan langsung membuat 2, rasenshuriken dari tangan kyuubi

TAP TAP TAP

Saat jarak sudah dekat abito langsung mengayunkan gunbainya,dan tercipta tornado angin yang besar,

"Makuton:hobi no jutsu" muncul kepala naga kayu yg memblok tornadoangin tersebut'

Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Aku dengan cepat langsung berad diats abito,dan menggarahkan 1rasenshuriken kekepalanya,namun ia masing bisa menghidar dengan melompat kebelakang dan dengan cepat memunculakan 2 fummashuriken dari dunia kamuinya kearah q,dgn cepat aku memutar tubuh dan melesat melewati celah antara fumashuriken trsebut,dan langsung menuju abito dg tinju kyuubi,dengan gunbai nya ia menahan tinjuku,kuputar badan q dengn tumit yang mengatrah kepalanya,namundia hanya menunduk,dan menghatam perut q,namun masih tertahan chakra kyuubi,;dn itu aku langsung memegang kedua pundak abito dan mengarahkan ke perutnya namaun ,serangan q hanya menembustubuhnya'

sialllll,jurus merepot kan itu lagi,' dengan cepat kumunculkan ekor kyubi untuk menahan gunbai yang diarah kan ke pungungku,melihat seranganya gagal tobi meloncat kebelakang dan langsung membuat segel dengan cepat

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"

""Makkuton:hobi no jutsu"

BLAARRRRR,

"hah,hah,hah,trimakasih jiji,"

"yah,naru,teknik kamuiya hanya bertahan 5 menit,saat itu but dia,saat tekniknya hilang,akan ku gunakan kokuagyo no jutsu,teknik ini akan memerangkap musuh dalam dunia gelap,dan sharingan pun tak akan membloknya,!"lanjut hasrama saat tau naruto akan mencela""

"eeerrrr baklah,akan q usahakan"

Dg itu aku kembali melesat keara abito dg kecepatan tingi,namun masih dapat terbaca,saat itu langsung kubuat ra sengan dengan ekor ku dan ku hantamkan ke dadanya,tpi masi di tahan dengan gunbainya,walaupun ia harus terseret beberapa meter..

"Katon; "

Dengan susah paya aku melompat menghindarmisil2 api tersebut,saat seranganya berhenti,dapat kulihat obito sedang di kejar akar akr pohon yang coba melilitnya,namun karena jumlahnya yang banyak akhirnya salah satu pohon mengenainya,dan langsung melilit tubuh nya saat itu,dapat kulihat,jijimemberi kode pada q,aku yang mengerti langsung membuat biju dama dan melemparkan keabito,tingal beberapa senti dr tubuhnya biju dama itu menghilang trhisap kamui abito,namun itu belu slesai jiji langsung berada di depan abito dan menyebut jurusnya,

"kokuagyo no jutsu"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah abito yang diam tak bergerak,

"naru cepat gunakan jutsu trkuat mu,jurus ini hanya mampu eksis kurang dr 2menit"

Dgn itu kurentangkan tangan ku kedepan lama-lama muncul energi negatif danpositif ygsaling menyatu dan memadat,hinga akhirnya tercipta bijudama,dg konsentrasi kepadatan yg sgt tinggi,aku langsung melesat mengarah kan biju dama keperut abito dengan keras,

DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR,

Ledakan yangsangat keras itu terdengan mungkin akan sampai desa konoha,setelah asap menghilang dapat kulihat abito trgeletaktakberdaya,namun masih hidup,'benar benar menerima bijudama secara langsung ia masih bernafas'..saat q dekati dapat q lihat darah keluar dgn intensitas yang besar dari mulut nya...

"kau sudah kala abito" tekanku padanya,hening"

haaa,uhuk,uhuk,baiklah aku mengaku kalah uzumaki,namun ada satuhal yang menganjal pikiran q..."jawab dan tanyanya sekaligus'

"Apa itu"

"...tentusaja untuk melindungi orang-orang yang brharga bagiku,!"

"hehehe uhuk..kenapa?,padahal mereka membencimu,dan kenapa sekarang uhuk,kau membela mereke"

"kau benar,namun itu dulu,sekarang aku di kelilingi oleh orang2 yang menyayangiku,untukitu matipun aku tidak masalah,dan aku sudah berjanji akan memenangkan perang ini untuk mereka,akan kubuktikan aku bukanlah mostersperti yang mereka pikirkan,"

"Heee,ahhh kau sma seperti ku waktu dulu,namun aku tidak bisa tdak membenci kalian saataku melihat kakasih membunuh rin didepan mata ku,saat itu amarah'sedih,dendam,perlahan merubah ku,menjadi sebuah alat,"hening cukup lama,apa dia mati tattebayo?"

naruto sebagai hadiah mengalah kanku akan ku beri hadiah,!,"

"hadiah? Apakah kupon gratis ramen,? Asik,"dgn liur yang menetes naruto dengan indahnya merusak momem tegang itu

"hihihi,"hasirama pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya'anak yang menarik'

"bukan bodoh,kemari dan pejamkan matamu uhuk,uhuk"peritahnya,naruto pun memejamkan matanya sesuai printa abito,

'semoga kau dapat mengunakanya lebih baik dariku,naruto,arigato,rin aku datang,'

"apa sudah bole di buka " tdk ada jawaban,karena terlalu lama,akhirnya ia membuka matanya,saat pertama melihat,adayang berubah dari pandanganya,"aku dapat melihat chakra,apa yang kau lakukan abit-"kata-kata apapun yang terucapkan,trhenti saat meliat wajah abito yang tersenyum tulus,dgnmata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah,"semoga kau mendapatkan ketenangan disana abito"sepintas ia melihat bayangan abito digandeng seorang wanita dg rambut coklat pendek dg garis di kedia ppipinya yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya;'''"

,yosh,dgn hadiah darimu akan ku kalahkan madarah,dan mendatankan kedamaian didunia ini,dan bukan hanya da genjutsu,dan itu adalah JANJIKU,

, Tiba-tiba Zetsu hitam muncul di tengah-tengah pasukan Aliansi Shinobi dan menggunakan jutsu terlarang yang menyebabkan Naruto terdampar di Dimensi,

 **naruto pov..**

Naruto membuka matanya dan Hal pertama yang dilihat adalah nuansa putih dan berinterior khas Eropa.

" di mana Aku ini" ucap Naruto.

tidak lama menjelang tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menempatkan dua wanita cantik tidak lain ialah rias gremory dan Sona sitri.

" hey kamu sudah sadar"ucap rias

" Iya ini dimana"ucap Naruto

" ini di rumah saya tepatnya di Underworld" ucap rias

" Underworld di mana itu"ucap Naruto

sona yang dari tadi melihat percakapan tersebut akhirnya ikut cemplung di percakapan tersebut.

" Oh iya perkenalkan nama saya sona sitri dan yang berambut merah itu rias gremory" ucap Sona sitri dengan senyum yang indah.

" Sona dan rias ya,nama yang cantik kayak orangnya hehehe hehehe,Oh saya Naruto Uzumaki"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

perkataan Naruto tersebut lantas membuat dua wanita cantik itu memerah...

hari-hari berlalu hubungan ketiganya semakin dekat dan hubungan terlarang pun terjadi antara ketiganya.

 **SKIP.**

empat bulan berlalu semenjak peristiwa tersebut kedua wanita cantik itu hamil dan tidak ada satu pun yang tahu Kecuali mereka bertiga.

tapi sepandai-pandainya mereka menyembunyikan itu akhirnya keluarga mereka tahu dan sebagai kakak dari rias dan sona marah besar karena adiknya hamil diluar nikah.

dan mereka berniat membunuh anak yang dikandung oleh rias dan sona, Akan tetapi karena rujukan dari Lord gremory dan lord sitri akhirnya niat ingin membunuh anak yang dikandung oleh rias dan Sona ditunda.

setelah anak Naruto dan rias,sona lahir pada hari itu disusunlah rencana oleh para tetua dan kakak rias dan Sona akan membunuh anaknya.

Tapi itu semua Naruto tidak tinggal Diam dia mengambil anaknya dari kamar rias dan sona lalu digantikan dengan Ci bensinnya.

pada hari itu pula anak anak rias dan Sona dibunuh, akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau yang dibunuh itu bukanlah anak dari mereka berdua malahan Chi Bunshin yang Naruto buat.

Saat itu pula sona dan rias berubah yang dulunya ceria sekarang menjadi dingin Sona dan rias berubah yang dulunya ceria sekarang menjadi dingin dan tertutup terutama sona.

 ** _off flashback._**

Tbc


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.di sebuah gedung tua terdapat 2 iblis betina sedang berbicara dengan serius.

" sona tak terasa mereka sudah lama pergi meninggalkan kita" rias berucap sambil melihat sahabat kecilnya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

" Iya kau betul rias,sudah 5 tahun lamanya mereka meninggalkan kita"ucap sona dengan kata-kata yang sangat menyedihkan.

, sambil meneteskan air mata rias kembali berucap dengan marah" ini gara-gara mereka yang telah membunuh naruto-kun dan anak-anak kita, Aku tidak akan maafkan dia semua yang telah membunuh Naruto-kun"ucap rias dengan marah.

" sabar rias Aku percaya kalau Naruto-kun masih hidup dan anak-anak kita dia kembali aku percaya hal itu"kata sona.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu,lalu keduanya cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan kembali seperti sedia kala rias dengan senyuman palsu nya dan Sona dengan muka datarnya dan dingin.( kaya tembok Benteng Rotterdam hehehe)

"Buchou kau tidak apa-apa" kata Akeno sambil melihat rias dan Sona.

"ia.. buchou kau tidak apa-apa" ucap dengan tatapan kuatir.(di sini itu ISSEI sudah menjadi budak dari rias)

" Iya aku dan sona tidak apa-apa"jawab rias sambil tersenyum palsu.

, Akeno yang melihat ekspresi dari rias dan Sona berujar dalam hati" Ternyata kalian tidak bisa melupakan mereka rias, Sona" sambil melihat rias dan sona dengan pandangan sedih.

, di lain tempat tepatnya,di atap sekolah ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kedua wanita iblis tersebut tidak lain adalah Naruto" sabarlah sayang suatu saat nanti aku akan datang pada kalian dan membawa anak-anak kita" tutur Naruto sambil memperhatikan wanita tersebut.

sekian lama memperhatikan kedua wajah wanita yang dicintainya Kini dia kembali memakai kacamata bulat nya dan merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan dan berlalu pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

 ** _Skip._**

 ** _issei pov._**

"haa., kenapa ya Buchou kalau aku lihat-lihat perasaan dia lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita semua"issei berujar sambil melamun.

Sakin melamunnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar Jika ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

 ** _BRUKKK..._**

"akk,sakit"ujar manita tersebut.

issei yang mendengarkan itu buru-buru mengalihkan penglihatan nya kebawa dan matanya pun membulat.

"Ahh,maaf aku tidak sengaja tadi"ucap issei cepet-cepat membantu berdiri wanita yang ia tabrak tadi.

"ia tidak apa-apa ko"jawab wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum,issei yang melihat senyum wanita tersebut terpanah dan mukanya pun ikut memerah.

"ohh...iya perkenalkan namaku hyoudo issei"

"salam kenal issei-san,saya Asia argento" ucap Asia sambil tersenyum.issei yang lagi lagi melihat senyuman itu kembali terpana.

"ohh...iya asiachan kamu mau kemana membawa barang-barang yang banyak itu" ucap sambil menunjuk barang bawaan Asia.

"ohh ini Aku lagi cari gereja di kota ini apa ise-san tahu tempatnya?" jawab sambil kebingungan.

" Iya aku tahu tempatnya,sini aku antar" jawab ise sambil mengambil barang-barang Asia dan pengantarnya gereja yang dituju.

 _ **skip. (** di sini aku Skype ceritanya karena teman-teman sudah tau jalan ceritanya ya)_

di gedung tua tepatnya di belakang gedung sekolah High School terdengar ramai dikarnakan seseorang[ralat iblis maksutnya].

"buchou bantu aku menolong asia dari pendeta gila itu "ucap issei sambil memohon kepada rias.

"ise sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepada mu,itu bukan urusan kita"jawab rias degan marah.

"baiklah jika buchou tidak mau membantu,biara aku yang akan pergi sendiri"jawab issei degan datar.

rias yang melihat budaknya ngotot ingin jugah pergi menghelai nafas.

"baiklah jika kau igin juga menolangnya silahkan pergi,aku ingin pergi dulu adah urusan yang harus aku kerjakan bersama akeno"

"terima kasih buchou"jawab issei degan gembira.

SKIP.[aja yaa cape tulisnya heheheh]

,setelah berhasil menyelamatkan asia dan merubanya menjadi budaknya,kini asia tingal kediaman keluarga yhoudo.

NARUTO POV.

pagi yang cera terlihat lah sebuah apartemen no.15,seorang pria lagi menyusung serapan pagi untuk anak-anaknya"menma,sianaciku waktunya sarapan pagi"ucapa langtang naruto terhada kedua anaknya.

"ia papa"jawab sinaciku

"selesai sarapan lansung kesekolah ya,maaf papa tidak dapat mengantar kalian karna ayah lagi ada urusan di sekolah ayah"ucap naruto kepada anak-anaknya.

"ia tidak apa-apa papa,kan menma sudah besar"jawab menma sambil terseyum,naruto yang mendegarkan anak nya berbicara begitu ikut tersenyum.

"papa kapan kita bisa bertemu mama?sina sudah rindu sekali"ucap sina dengan ada sedih

"iya papa kapan kita bisah bertemu sama mama" sambung menma

naruto yang mendegar anaknya berbicara begitu,terseyum"sabar yaa papa akan menbawamu kemama kalian tapi tidak sekaran karna mama kalian masih ada urusan"jawab naruto dengan terseyum sedih.

 _SKIP_

,digedung tua ORC telah mengadakan pertemuan untuk menyambut temua dari dunia bawa"buchou siapa shii yang kita tunggu disini?"issei bertanya kepada ketuanya,rias yang baru ingin menyampaikan sesuatu harus terpotong gara-gara menculnya gambar mantra di lantai gedung ORC, tak lama muncullah seseorang dalam gambar mantra tersebut tidak lain adalah Raiser Phoenix.

" halo RIAS sayangku lama tidak jumpa, Sudah lama aku tidak naik di dunia atas, ya kira-kira 1 tahun, dan kau masih cantik seperti dulu ya rias sayangku"issei yang mendegarkan Raiser Phoenix berbicara begitu langsung saja naik pitam" berani kau berbicara begitu kepada buchou"cakap issei yang marah.

riser mendengarkan suara dari belakangnya langsung saja membalikan badan" oh inika Naga merah itu,kelihatanya lemah" ucap Raiser dengan nada meremehkan,issei yang mendehgarkan itu tentu saya naik pitam.

issei saja tidak tingal diam,langsung saja melompati ingin memukul raiser,akan tetapi pukulanya ditahan oleh mira budak dari raiser meyebabkan issei terjungkal kebelakan"lemah"kata mira sambil seyum gejek.

grafia yang melihat adegan tersebut tidak tingal diam"Tolong berhenti,maksut dari kedatanga saya dengan reiser-sam kesini ingin megenalkan calon suami dari rias-sama"mendegar hal tersebut seisi ruangan tersebut jadi kaget.

"betulkah itu buchou"ucap issei

"iya,tapi saya sudah bilang padamu kalau aku menolak,karna aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali padaku dan sona'ucap rias dengan lantang,"hahahaha sadar laa rias dia itu sudah mati bersama anakmu dan sona "rias mendegar reiser berkata begitu tentu saja mara besar.

"kuigatkan sekali lagi reiser kalau aku menolak Perjodohan ini"reiser tentusaja mara tapi ucapannya harus ditelng bulat-bulat karna grafia mengatakan sesuatu"karna rias-sama menolak maka akan diadakan waiting gameretim game"[maaf kalau sala aku lupa namax hehehe]

"hahahaha aku tungu kamu di dalam retim game itu"sesudah berkata demikian reiser undur diri bersama grafia.

TBC


End file.
